class of pirates
by jack o'neill junior
Summary: the character of POTC as students in a secondary school, what trouble could they get into. first fic so please be nice
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the character of POTC but the plot is mine, mine, all MINE!

This is my first fic please be nice

Will Turner walked through the school gates, hitching his bag higher up on his shoulders. Looking around the playground he spotted one or two people that he knew, yet the one person that made his heart jump into his throat was Elizabeth Swan. She stood with her friends, her school uniform, as always, was perfect with her shirt tucked in and her tie done up properly. This served only to enhance her beauty. Especially compared to Will who looked tall and lanky in his school blazer, which happened to be 2 sizes too big, his tie hung loose over his unbuttoned shirt. At that moment Elizabeth looked round and spotted Will,

'Will!' Elizabeth called before hurrying over to him, 'where have you been'

'Right here, Elizabeth.' Will managed to croak out though his suddenly dry mouth and throat. He glanced nervously up into Elizabeth's eyes.

'I wanted to tell you that I had a dream about you last night' Elizabeth explained

'Really?' Will asked.

'Yes, you Wi-' just then the bell rang loudly across the school yard. Students started moving forward towards the school buildings, crowding past where Elizabeth and Will stood. Just then a tall shadow fell across them, looking up Will saw the long white face of the headmaster.

'The two of you should being heading into class now should you not?'

'Yes sir.' answered Will,

'Yes father.' Answered Elizabeth,

'Well run along now.' Replied Mr Swan. Both students move off though the crowds towards the science building where they had to register,

'See you in English, Will' Elizabeth said as she headed down the corridor towards her classroom.

'Come on Elizabeth' someone ahead of the crowd called,

'Coming' Elizabeth replied running to catch up.

'Bye, Elizabeth' Will softly said still standing in his classroom doorway.

Across the other side of the school the bell still rang as a lone figure strolled through the shadows into the bike shed. Two prefects stood on the other side of the entrance, talking. Suddenly spotting the figure among the bikes they rushed forward.

'Oh! Mate, you have not got permission to be in here!'

'Ah but their such pretty bikes.' Said the figure, tall and scruffy the boy looked as though he had only just woken up. His tan face spoke of time in the sun. His black hair, some of which were beaded, was kept back by red bandana.

'What's your name?' asked one of the perfects named Murtogg

'Smith or smithy.'

'What are you doing in here, Mr Smith?' asked the other perfect named Mullroy.

'Yeah and no lies' added Murtogg.

'Aright then I'll come clean I'm here to commandeer new bike.'

'I said no lies' said Murtogg.

'I think he's telling the truth.'

'If he was telling the truth he wouldn't have told us would he?' argued Mullroy.

'Unless he knows you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it.'

The prefects exchanged confused looks.

'What's going on here' came a sharp voice.

'Ah Mr Norrington this is…' started Mullroy

'Jack Sparrow. You know the school bike shed is off limits after the bell has rung, which I believe it has already.' Stated Mr Norrington.

'he said he was here to commandeer a bike, sir.' Said Murtogg trying to be helpful.

'Yes these are his sir' not wanting to be left out Mullroy bent and picked up jack's bag. He handed it to Mr Norrington who looked through the bag with pretend interest. 'a pen with no additional ink or cartridges, a calculator that doesn't work and well…'he picked out a pencil case and opened it to reveal a couple of guppy colouring pencils '…I half expected it to be empty.'

With a small laugh Mr Norrington marched Jack out of the bike shed detention Mr Sparrow, now off to your lesson.'

There we go.

Hope you like please review; all comments will be welcome good and bad.

Any mistakes are mine as I don't have a beta reader.


	2. Chapter 2

soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that its taken me so long to update but my pc broke we had to get a new hard drive for it_whatever that is?._I decided toget thisnext bit up before people started getting nasty and violent, so sorry its short but there is more to come when i get time todo it tomorrow. Hope you enjoy.

Thanks to all who reviewed this fic specially:

kristinekat13 - hope you enjoy

Cheorl - yes Norrington is a teacher it's explained a bit better here i think

Elemental-Zero - there are now breaks in this fic so u dont get confused_easily done with you!_

DeppDRACOmaniac - i'ld be pissed too here's the update for you enjoy

hensonsflyingcow - there is no need for pain i've updated

* * *

Disclaimer: i do not own potc or any of its characters. but i do own the plotITS MINEandNO ONECAN HAVE IT ...well maybe if you ask nicely and treats are involved. HAHAHAHAHA laughes insanely before choking and passing out on the floor

Anyway on with the story.

* * *

chapter 2

* * *

Will walked into the drama hall, it was now the third lesson of the day and instead of being in history like the rest of his class he was allowed into the empty hall to practise for his part in the school play. He held the permission slip in his hand as he looked around for the drama teacher, Mr Gillette. Not finding the teacher he shrugged, and put his bag at the back of the hall. Picking up one of the wooden swords, he walked into the middle of the hall tucking the permission slip into his pocket and started to work though the different moves Mr Gillette choreographed for his character in the play.

* * *

Mr Norrington sat in his classroom, this was his only free lesson of the day and he was hoping to get some marking done. But it seemed that it was destined not to be. He had already been up to find the reason behind a disturbance outside the girls toilets, unfortunately the cuprites ran into the toilets, the one place the young maths teacher would not enter. So to say the he was not pleased to see that it was Jack Sparrow that he found to be the centre of the disturbance was a bit of an understatement.

Mr Norrington had foundJack having a rather aggressive discussion with a group of peers. The first person in the group, a tall girl with long black hair was pointing violently in Jack's face.

"You stole my bike!"

"Stole is such a…." Jack paused, dramatically "…strong word. I prefer to say borrowed. Borrowed without permission."

The tall girl leaned over jack glaring at him

"Borrowed with every intention of returning it to you." he added quickly.

"BUT…. YOU ….. DIDN'T!" cried the girl, each of her words making Jack wince.

"Well you see, Maria,your bike had a little incident with a um…" he paused again, flashing his most charming grin at the group "a garbage truck."

"WHAT!"

It was fortunately that moment that Mr Norrington decided to walk round the corner of the corridor.

"Mr Sparrow I should of guessed that you would be the instigator in this debacle."

Mr Norrington walked towards the group that was fast disappearing behind Jack andMaria.

"Now what is going on here? Why are you two not in lessons like the rest of the school?"

Jack looked around him it seemed that they were now the only two stood in front of Mr Norrington deepening frown.

"He stole my bike!" Maria accursed before Jack could say anything.

"Is that so?" asked Mr Norrington looking down at Jack "well it seems that we will have to have another little talk about respecting other people's property, won't we Mr Sparrow."

But before he could command Jack to go to his classroom there was a call from behind him.

"Mr Norrington?"

Using the teacher's turned back as enough of an excuse; Jack took to his heels down the corridor and skidding round the corner, with his arms failing out to the sides. Mr Norrington spun round at the sound of running feet to see Jack's bag disappear round the corner. He turned back to the two prefects' Mullroy and Murtogg who had called him.

"God dam." He growled at them. "He's not getting away with it this time. Find him!"

* * *

Any mistakes are my i kinda had it beta this time but she only got half way though 


End file.
